


clanges sedes

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lol what is this, sounds bother evan, you cannot tell me he won't scream at squeaky noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: evan was starting to think that chair was a mistake





	clanges sedes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilala2tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/gifts).



Evan thought the chair was a good investment. It was built to last so he wouldn’t need a new one for a couple of years. It fit perfectly at his desk and was soft so he didn’t have to worry about being uncomfortable while doing his homework. Really it was a win in his book until Jared came over. 

He hadn’t seen Jared in a few weeks. Jared had been busy at some summer camp with a long name and hadn’t been able to come over. He originally wasn’t going to stop by but made a last minute decision to crash on Evan’s bed rather than going home to his own. Of course, that was the plan until he saw what Evan had gotten while he was gone. 

“Holy shit,” Jared said the moment he stepped into Evan’s room. Evan stood back, nervously pulling at the edges of his shirt. He wondered what had changed that made Jared have such a reaction. Was his room dirty? Did he remember to make his bed? Oh god, he probably forgot to make his bed. It was a mess and Jared was going to be judging him for it. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have let Jared come over. He should have made up some excuse that would have kept the other teen from his house. 

“What’s uh, what’s wrong?” Jared didn’t answer Evan’s question. He dropped his bag on the floor and ran into the room. Evan blinked, shocked at what he just witnessed. “J-Jared?” Evan stepped forward, stopping just outside the door because oh my god. Jared had jumped onto Evan’s new desk chair and was currently spinning in circles. The chair was making an aggravating squeaking noise. Evan clenched his hands into fists at his side. He had dealt with worse. He could handle Jared spinning in the chair.

“Dude, this is awesome! When did you get this?” 

“Um,” How long had it been? Suddenly Evan couldn’t remember. Where had he gotten the chair? Why had he gotten it? He remembered a trip to a furniture store that was going out of business. His mom wanted to get a new couch since theirs was so old and had a lot of food stains courtesy of nine-year-old Evan and Jared. She let him pick something out for his room. He chose the chair. “A few weeks ago I think. Before that store on Elm closed.” 

Jared reached out and grabbed hold of Evan’s desk to stop himself. Evan thought he looked dizzy. He was proven right when Jared tried to stand and promptly fell back into the chair. 

“I don’t know if that was a mistake or not.” 

“Let’s uh, let’s not do that again then.” 

“Nah,” Jared said and started spinning. The chair once again started making that infuriating noise. Evan was beginning to wish he had never seen it in the store. The only plus side to this situation was Jared seemed like he was having fun. Evan could deal with an annoying sound if it meant seeing Jared smile like he was. “So, how was your summer?” 

“Oh, it was, um, it was long.” Long worked. Jared didn’t need to know Evan spent most of it alone either in his room or walking the trail of Ellison. He could only imagine the teasing he would get if he brought it up. It’d be easier to change the subject before it got to that. “How was yours?” 

“It was alright, my bunk sucked at capture the flag this year but it is how it is. Met a lot of new people, only care about four of them. Oh, and I taught myself HTML so if you ever need a website built, I’ll give you a family friend discount.” 

Evan was going crazy. He was going to yell and it was that stupid chairs fault. And Jared’s. But mostly that stupid chair. It was a mistake. He shouldn’t have gotten it. He can’t even return it, the stores closed and the building is empty now. Jared likes it, maybe he would take it. But then Evan would have to deal with it every time he went to the Kleinman’s, which was a lot considering his mom didn’t like him staying by himself after school. Maybe this would be the year she finally changed her mind. 

“I’ll uh, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jared didn’t reply to that and they both fell silent. The only sound coming from the chair’s insistent squeaking. Evan was determined not to bring it up. It was something stupid to be upset about and he didn’t want Jared leaving because he couldn’t deal with the sound his own chair was making. He tried to think about anything else. The fact that he learned he could apply to be a junior park ranger next summer. The fact he younger sister was turning six this year. The fact that he ran into Connor Murphy at the park and not only lived the encounter but also had potentially made a friend. 

Nothing was working. 

Evan settled for glaring at the chair. Which just so happened meant he was glaring at Jared as well. Small sacrifices, he supposed. At least until Jared noticed. 

“Dude, you okay?” 

“What? I’m fine. Of course, I’m fine. Why would I not be fine? Why would you ask that? Do I not look like I’m fine? I’m fine. Wow, is it going to rain? Look at that, clouds in the sky. I think it’s going to rain. Do you want some tea? Or maybe water? It’s weird, tea is just flavored water but doesn’t that mean that everything is just flavored water? What even is tea in the grand scheme of things? Is there another planet with intelligent life in the universe that has tea?” 

Evan was aware he had raised his voice. He wasn’t yelling, but he was talking rather loudly. It wasn’t the best choice as now Jared was just looking at him with confusion. At least he stopped spinning. 

“I’ll pass on the tea and existential crisis. But dude, you were like, glaring at me. Why?” 

“The chair.” 

“The what?” 

“THE CHAIR MAKES A SQUEAKING NOISE WHEN YOU SPIN IN IT THAT’S MAKING ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AND I DON’T KNOW WHY OR HOW TO HANDLE IT.” 

Evan had picked up one of his pillows and was clutching it to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. He refused to have a panic attack because of a fucking chair. That was not happening. 

“Shit, fuck, okay Evan breathe with me.” Evan forced his eyes open. Jared had gotten off the chair and was sitting in front of his, over exaggerating his breathing. Evan tried to match him. “There ya go, breathe tree boy, breathe.” 

“I hate you,” Evan muttered once he was sure his breathing was normal again. “I hate you, and I hate that chair, and I hate that fucking squeaking.” 

“Wow, remind me never to buy you a hamster. You’d hate the sound of them at night. Their wheels don’t stop. Hamsters have places to be, people to please, food to stuff in their mouth.” 

“Are you sure you’re not a hamster?” 

Jared fake-gasped and threw a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Evan!” Evan hit Jared with the pillow, something that left both of them giggling. “Alright, alright. Lemme show you something that’ll cheer you up. One of my camp friends sent me this tweet earlier about weed, you’re gonna love it.” 

Evan scooted over so Jared could sit next to him. The chair might have been annoying, Jared might still only be a family friend, but in moments like this Evan could pretend he was normal. 

Until he had to push Jared off his bed because those tweets should have never seen the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tumblr post i can't find but heres a picture i posted to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/JKupchurch/status/984250956027219969)
> 
> thanks to lea for the inspiration for the ending, I never needed to see that tweet but now its all ill think about for the rest of my life im sending it to everyone I know


End file.
